


Good morning

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gallavich, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, why are there not more Mickey rimming fics god damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian is woken up with a hummer by his boyfriend. He returns the favour by eating out Mickey.





	Good morning

It was a rare morning where Mickey had woken before Ian.

The love of his life was clinging to him for dear life, intertwined with his lips parted and morning wood poking Mickey in the ass.

Mickey chuckled quietly and turned over so instead of spooning he could prop himself up on his elbow and unabashedly stare at his boyfriend.

Ian looked so fucking good when he was asleep. Mickey slowly pulled down the covers so he could see his chest. He admired his handiwork from the night before and got transfixed by his defined abs and pecs. Mickey smiled and gently trailed his hand down Ian's torso, circling his nipples.

Ian hummed in his sleep and Mickey remembered his bulging hard on. The corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk when he noticed Ian was squirming next to him, desperate for friction.

Mickey lifted the other boy's hips to fling his boxers somewhere on the floor. He trailed down his pubes, tugging slightly which made Ian gasp in his sleep. Ian mumbled 'ah, Mick.' Mickey raised his eyebrows and figured out Ian was having a wet dream about him.

He watched in interest at how Ian thrusted his cock upwards, like Mickey was deepthroating him. Mickey lazily placed his fingers in Ian's open mouth, not really expecting to be harshly sucked on. He grinned when he felt how badly Ian needed it.

He crawled over and sat between Ian's legs, stroking them soothingly. He licked a teasing stripe up his long dick which caused Ian to hiss and mumble 'need you, baby.' Mickey had heard Ian talk gibberish in his sleep before but this was completely new.

He stared to relax his throat, bobbing and enjoying Ian's desperate thrusts into his mouth. Mickey hummed around his member and circled his tongue around his slit. He suddenly felt his head being pushed down further and looked up to a sleepy Ian.

Ian moaned with his voice full of sleep 'fuck, you always make me feel so good.' Mickey blushed and moved lower to lick on Ian's balls. Ian groaned and said 'shit, blow me again.' Mickey rolled his eyes and mumbled his first word of the morning, 'bossy.' 

Still, he complied and slurped,  
greedily swallowing Ian's length. He felt his lover's legs quivering and Ian warned ''m so c...close.' Mickey carried on and shortly after Ian blew his load gasping his boyfriend's name.

Mickey pulled off, feeling satisfied he had pleasured his lover. He snaked his way back up to Ian and they explored each other's mouths before Mickey whispered 'morning.' Ian smiled dopily at his favourite person 'good morning.' 

He stroked Mickey's hair and asked 'hummer or should I eat you out?' Mickey grinned 'eat me out, bitch.' Ian laughed and propped Mickey's ass up using some pillows.

He snuggled down into the warm duvet and ordered 'spread your legs for me, love.' Mickey gulped and separated his knees and Ian stroked his hole lightly. 'So pretty, all mine.' Mickey pushed his body down to engulf the finger and Ian commented 'impatient.' 

Mickey groaned 'just fucking do i- OH!' He knew his bitching would get Ian to start, but holy fuck he wasn't expecting his tongue to immediately sink in to his puckered hole. He yanked Ian's hair and felt the smirk pressed against his ass. 

Mickey whimpered and Ian licked and lapped faster. Mickey whined 'fuck!' Ian relentlessly ate his ass like it was the last thing he would ever do. Mickey's eyes rolled back and he reached a shaky hand to jerk himself off. He pumped himself quickly and begged 'don't stop!' He came in hot splutters all over the crown of Ian's head, in his messy orange hair.

Ian sat up and questioned 'seriously?' Mickey tried to look apologetic but both boys knew neither cared. He motioned for Ian to crawl over him and they made out flirtatiously.

When Ian pulled away for air, he rested his forehead against Mickey's. Mickey looked into his eyes and said 'love you.' Ian smiled 'love you too.' 

Mickey smirked 'make me breakfast and I'll ride you.' Ian rushed out of their bedroom so quickly that Mickey scoffed fondly and muttered 'dork.'


End file.
